La mort d'un être cher
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Un membre du Glee club meurt et Santana se rend compte qu'elle voyait en lui plus qu'un simple ami


Désolée j'ai pas bcp de temps pour publier mes parents me tueraient si ils savaient que j'écris sur un couple lesbienne.

* * *

Elle avait mal. Elle souffrait mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. C'est la voix au téléphone qui la ramena à la réalité.

Santana (au téléphone): Je vais b-bien...Oui m-merci de m'avoir p-prévennu Q-quinn...Je s-serai là...J'te le p-promets...

Elle raccrocha et laissa ses larmes couler librement le long de son visage. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Il avait promis de l'aider à récupérer Brittany. Et dire que depuis la fin du lycée, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Elle lança son téléphone contre le mur. L'enterrement n'avait lieu que demain, elle avait le temps de dormir un peu. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se laissa sombrer dans un léger sommeil. Elle se réveille le lendemain matin, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'avait dormi que deux heures dès qu'elle fermait les yeux son visage lui revenait en mémoire et l'évidence la frappait: Elle aurait dû mourir à sa place. Elle attrapa un sac au hasard, un sa marron, un sac qui lui avait été offert par lui.

Début du Flash Back. Assise sur les gradins de Mckinley, Santana regardait droit devant elle, une cigarette à la bouche.

...: Tu ne devrais pas fumer.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers la voix, elle savait qu'il allait venir.

Santana: Je m'en fous

... : Je t'ai ramené les vêtements comme tu m'a demander.

Il lui tendit un sac marron.

Santana: Merci

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Santana: Tu peux partir maintenant.

...: Tu peux rester chez moi si tu veux, l'abandon d'un parent je connais.

Santana: Il ne m'a pas abandonné

...; Comme tu voudra moi j'y vais

Il l'a laissa là sur les gradins, seule. Quelques jours plus tard, elle lui ramena le sac, il le lui offrit.

Fin Flash Backs.

Elle enfourna le strict minimum dans le sac avant de filer sous la douche. Puis elle s'habilla, un tee-shirt, une veste en cuir, un slim et des baskets, le tout en noir, après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil. Elle prit un café et sortit de chez elle. Elle entra dans sa voiture, il y avait quand même deux heures de route pour arrivé à alluma la voiture et démarra. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer quand les premières notes de Don't stop believing se firent entendre. Même si ils s'étaient éloignés, le Glee Club était et restera une famille mais sans lui rien ne serait plus pareil. Ils venaient de perdre un pilier. Elle laissa ses larmes couler quand I kissed Girl résonna dans la voiture. Il l'avait tellement soutenu dans cette épreuve, l'accueillant même chez lui quand ses parents l'avaient virées aprés qu'elle leur ai avouée être lesbienne. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle commença à suffoquer et son corps fut pris de petits spasmes. Son téléphone sonna et le nom de Quinn apparut, elle s'empressa de répondre.

Santana (au téléphone): Il est m-mort Quinn...Il n-ne reviendra j-jamais...Oui je p-pleure... Il m-m manque... D'accord... Je te p-promets de ne pas faire de b-bêtises...Q-quinn... Je t'aime...

Elle raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur le siège passager/ Les larmes continuaient de couler, plus que 20 minutes et elle serait à Lima. Les chansons défilèrent mais elle ne fit pas attention, elle ne les écoutait plus.

Début Flash Backs.

...: Santana attends

Santana s'arrêta et le jeune homme que l'appellait se stoppa à ses côtés éssouflés.

Santana: Qu'est ce que tu veux imbécile ?

...: Je voulais juste que tu saches que pour moi tu es toujours la même mais en lesbienne. Et que si quelqu'un dans ce lycée a les couilles de t'embêter, je les lui coupe...

Santana (le coupe): Les filles n'ont pas de couilles

...: On s'enfout sache juste que je t'aime comme tu es

Santana ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte.

...: J't'aime comme tu es San, n'en doute jamais

Fin Flash Backs.

Quand elle passa devant le panneau de bienvenue de Lima, elle essuya ses larmes et éteignit la radio. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur et remarqua que son maquillage avait coulé. Elle se gara devant une maison au hasard et se remaquilla. Quand elle eût fini, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était garée devant un maison en particulier, sa maison à lui.

Début Flash Back

Allongées dans le jardin, un garçon et une fille d'environ 14 ans regardaient les étoiles.

...: Regarde celles-là ressemble à une paire de nichon.

Santana: Pervers

...: Sois pas jalouse, les tiens sont mes préférés même si ils sont tous plats

Santana: T'es vraiment entrain de parler de ma poitrine

...: Ouais pourquoi ?

La latina le tapa sur le bras, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis ils continuèrent de regarder les étoiles.

...: San tu ne m'abandonneras jamais toi, hein?

Santana: Jamais...je te le promets

...: Je te le promets aussi

Santana: Amis pour la vie?

...: Amis pour la vie.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Fin Flash Back

Il avait rompu sa promesse, il l'avait abandonné. Elle lui en voulait tellement mais elle l'aimait malgré tout. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à lui, son sourire charmeur, ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre, sa façon d'être protecteur envers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redémarra la voiture. Elle était en retard de trois minutes à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami. Elle se gara devant le cimetière, elle détestait cet endroit, une blonde s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans les bras.

...: Je suis tellement désolé Santana

Santana: J-je sais Q-quinn, je s-sais...

Quinn lui prit le visage entre les mains et la força à la regarder.

Quinn: On va être forte...pour lui...on va essayer

Santana: D'accord

La blonde lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans le cimetière. Tous le Glee Club était là, Mr Shuester également, ainsi que Mme Pillsbury, le Coach Sue, le Coach Beiste, sa famille, la famille Lopez, Fabray et Berry était là aussi. La plupart pleuraient , Santana remarqua une femme et une petite fille un peu plus loin. Le prêtre se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Le prêtre: Aujourd'hui est un jour triste, nous avons perdu un frêre, un fils ou un ami pour d'autre, mort trop jeune, pauvre enfant...

Début Flash Back

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Santana ne pouvait rien faire contre une bande de méchants garçons, elle n'avait que les mots pour se défendre.

Premier garçons: Mon père dit que toutes les espagnols sont toutes des chaudasses

Deuxième garçon: Le mien dit qu'on devrait vous virer de notre territoire

Troisième garçon: On devraient tous vous tuer

Santana: Et moi je dit que vos pères sont des gros cons

Le coup partit tout seule, Santana se releva tant bien que mal, le nez en sang.

...: Hé, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Premier garçon: Dégage elle nous as chercher

...: C'est pas une raison pour la frapper, trouvez vous des adversaires a votre taille

L'un des garçon voulut frapper le nouvel arrivant mais ce dernier fût plus rapide et lui assena un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

...: Prochaine fois je tape plus bas.

Les trois garçons hochèrent de la tête et partirent en courant, le nouvel arrivant tendit un mouchoir à Santana.

...: Ne te laisses pas frapper

Santana: Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

...: Je n'aime pas qu'on tape une fille. Une fille mérite le respect.

Santana l'observa de plus près, la peau hâlée, les yeux marrons, un peu plus petit qu'elle, dans l'ensemble il aurait pû lui plaire si il n'avait pas eu ce rat mort sur le crâne. Le garçon lui tendit la main, elle la serra sans hésitation.

...: Noah Puckerman mais mes amis m'appelle Puck

Santana: Santana Lopez mais appele-moi San

Noah: Enchantée jolie demoiselle

Le garçon lui sourit de toutes ses dents, c'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire un ami fidèle, alors elle s'autorisa à sourir à son tour. Ca y est le lien était créer.

Fin Flash Back

Le prêtre: Si quelqu'un veut parler

Quinn: Moi

Santana regarda la blonde prendre la place du prêtre et parler.

Quinn: Quand j'ai eu 16 ans je suis tombée enceinte de Noah. Au début je pensais qu'il ne connaissait rien aux responsabilités mais je me suis trompée sans que je lui demande...il les as pris ces responsabilités, il a travaillé pour m'amener de l'argent, il était là à chaque moment, pendant les échographies, pendant l'accouchement ou même quand on a fait adopter Beth, il m'a aidée à me relever quand j'ai sombrer aprés avoir regrattée avoir fait adopter Beth. Malgré son air de gros dur, Noah avait un coeur.

Quinn retourna à sa place, sans comprendre comment elle se retrouve devant le micro, Santana prends la parole.

Santana: J'ai rencontrée Noah quand j'avais cinq ans, il m'a sauvée d'une bande de méchants garçons, on est très vite devenue amis. Pendant notre première année de lycée, j'avais besoin d'un sex-friends pour arrivée au sommet du lycée, je l'ai choisis lui, croyez-le ou non, mais il ne m'a jamais touché, il avait trop de respect pour moi. Puis pendant notre dernière année, je me suis fait virer de chez moi par mes parents parce que j'étais lesbienne, j'étais seule, mais Noah m'a ouvert sa porte. Sa famille m'a logée et nourris à la place de la mienne. Juste avant de m'acceuillir chez lui, il m'a attrapée dans un couloir du lycée et m'a dit qu'il m'aim-mait comme j'é-étais...

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles seules sur ses joues.

Santana: Noah était quelqu'u-un de formidable, à l'é-écoute de ses a-amis, il a-aurait fait un m-merveilleux père. Le p-pauvre ne pourra m-même pas voir sa f-fille grandir. Et dèsque Beth sera en â-âge, j'irai la v-voir avec ou s-sans l'accord de sa m-mère adoptive et je lui p-parlerais de son p-père. J'ai toujours v-vu en Noah un a-ami, mais il é-était plus que ça? Il é-était m-mon frêre, mon m-meilleur ami. Il était m-ma moitié.

Santana retournaà sa place, Quinn voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la latina la repoussa. Elle voulait être seule.

Le prête: Merci pour ces deux émouvants discours. Adieu Noah Puckerman

Les gens commençèrent à jeter de la terre sur le cercueil de Noah, elle voulait les arrêter mais à quoi cela servirait-il? Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, la main de Rachel se posa sur son épaule mais rien ne la calmerai. Elle voulait fuir, partir loin de ce cauchemar. Elle se mit à courir, ignorant les cris de ses amis. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les pleurs de ses amis, mais le plus dure était de supporter ceux de Beth. Santana entra dans sa voiture, regardant dans le vide. Dans le cimetière, tous étaient déboussolés.

Finn: Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Artie: On ne peut pas la laisser seule, imaginer qu'elle fasse une bêtise

Quinn: Je vais y aller

Brittany: Non j'y vais moi

Les deux blondes se regardèrent et la plus petite hocha la tête.

Quinn: D'accord juste... fait attention à elle

Brittany: Promis

La blonde voulut partir mais Sam la retint.

Sam: Ou tu vas ?

Brittany: Santana a besoin de moi

Sam: Tu restes ici

Brittany: Sam tu me fait mal

Finn: Lâche-la mec

Il la lâcha

BRittany: Santana est fragile même si elle le montre pas

Sam: Je m'en fous, dès que tu seras avec elle, elle te sauteras dessus

Brittany: Elle n'est pas comme ça

Sam: Comment peux tu être aussi stupide ?

Brittany s'approcha de Sam et posa son doigt sur le torse de ce dernier.

Brittany: Santana ne fera jamais ça, elle sais que je suis avec toi,et même si elle le fait, je la laisserais le faire et tu sais pourquoi Sam Evans? Perce que je l'aime encore et que c'est fini entre toi et moi

Elle partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture de Santana laissant derrière elle un Sam en colère et un Glee Club plus que souriant pour un jour de deuil. Elle entra trempée dans la voiture, la pluie ayant commençée à tomber. Santana continuait de pleurer, La blonde ne la brusqué pas, elle parlerait quand elle se sentirai propre.

Santana: Il est mort

Brittany: Je sais

La blonde la pri dans ses bras et la berça.

Santana: J'aurai dû mourir a sa place

Brittany: Ne dit pas ça qu'est ce que j'aurais fais sans toi ?

Santana: Tu as Sam

Brittany: C'est fini

Voyant que la latina ne savais pas quoi dire, la blonde prit son visage entre ses mains la forçant à la regarder.

Brittany: Je t'aime San

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la latina, Dios mio, que ce contact lui avait manquer.

Santana: Je t'aime aussi Britt

En haut, un jeune homme avec une crête souria, sa mort avait eu du bon à la fin.

**Noah Puckerman " dit Puck"**

**1993-2013**

**"Pilier du Glee Club, meilleur ami, frêre, père, Noah était et restera un homme merveilleux qui continuera de vivre dans chacun de ses amis"**


End file.
